


Течение любви

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lovesquare, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Сборник несвязанных между собой драбблов и зарисовок. Марикот, Ледриан, Лединуар, Адрианетт.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	1. Угроза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Course of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598680) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: «Ты потеряла сознание и упала... прямо в мои объятия. Знаешь, если тебе так хотелось моего внимания, необязательно было доходить до крайностей». Марикот.

Маринетт застонала и попыталась открыть глаза. И тут же замерла. Её держали на руках. Нет, _несли_ на руках – и несли быстро. Её сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Паника завязала живот в узел. Украдкой посмотрев наверх, она увидела гладкий подбородок, чёрную маску и растрёпанные светлые волосы. Она тихонько вздохнула, заметно расслабившись.

— Это всего лишь ты, — произнесла она, прислоняясь к нему поближе.

— А, принцесса наконец-то проснулась. — Хватка Кота Нуара окрепла. — Держись. 

— Что?..

Он перепрыгнул на другую крышу. Она непроизвольно вжалась в него. Высоты она не боялась, но быть во время опасных для жизни прыжков у кого-то на руках и самой контролировать полёт – две большие разницы. Не то чтобы она считала, что он позволит ей упасть. 

— Что случилось? — попыталась выяснить она снова.

Последнее, что она помнила: она покупала ткани, чтобы успеть закончить свой дизайнерский проект сегодня. 

— Ты потеряла сознание и упала... прямо в мои объятия. — Ухмыльнувшись, он поиграл бровями. — Знаешь, если тебе так хотелось моего внимания, необязательно было доходить до крайностей.

Она закатила глаза, но уже через секунду его манера кардинально изменилась. 

— Ты вся горишь, Маринетт. Я несу тебя домой.

— Но мне надо...

— Нетушки. — Он прижал когтистый палец к её губам. — Всё, что тебе нужно, – это отдых.

Её щёки залил румянец. Неприкрытая забота и нежность, отражающаяся в его глазах, – это было одно, но превращалось совсем в другое, когда смешивалось со столь интимной близостью и прикосновениями. Иногда этот игривый котёнок становился настоящей угрозой для её сердца.

Запрыгнув на её балкон, он осторожно поставил её на ноги. Они тут же подкосились. Она упала ему на грудь, но он стремительно подхватил её за талию и удержал на месте. 

— Осторожнее, — прошептал он. 

Её щёки раскраснелись. (Из-за температуры. Не из-за его нежного взгляда). 

— Я провожу тебя внутрь, — предложил он. 

Закусив губу, она кивнула. Будучи истинным джентльменом, он помог ей улечься в постель и спросил, не нужно ли ей чего-нибудь ещё. Она заверила его, что будет в порядке. Родители скоро закончат работу в пекарне и смогут поухаживать за ней.

— В таком случае не буду мешать тебе отдыхать, — произнёс он, отвешивая ей витиеватый поклон и направляясь к люку. 

— Кот?

Он оглянулся через плечо.

— Спасибо. 

Его тёплая улыбка разгорячила её ещё сильнее. Да, этот котёнок определённо представлял угрозу для её сердца.


	2. Незаменимый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: «Ты единственный, в ком я уверена». Лединуар.

Он не собирался этого говорить. Совершенно. Только вот сложно было не испытывать уколы неуверенности, когда появлялось всё больше новых (и талантливых) владельцев талисманов. Сложно было не чувствовать, что эти уколы ранят всё глубже и глубже, когда он совершал столько ошибок и только усложнял работу Ледибаг, потому что не мог держаться профессионально. (По крайней мере, так считала она, если верить её последнему выговору). Слова вылетели у него изо рта сами собой. 

_«Почему бы тебе тогда просто не заменить меня? Уверен, ты легко сможешь найти Кота Нуара получше»._

Её глаза округлились от удивления. Она шагнула к нему, но он отступил, подавляя желание скрестить руки в защитном, отгораживающем жесте. Его слова прозвучали раздражённо, но никакое раздражение не могло скрыть уязвимость: искренний страх, что он не был и никогда не будет достаточно хорош для неё.

Он был просто жалок.

— Шучу, — добавил он, неестественно усмехнувшись, и его кольцо пикнуло. Впервые это было очень кстати. — Что ж, мне пора. Увидимся, миле...

— Кот. — Она ухватила его за руку, удерживая от побега. Её голос звучал очень мягко. — Ты же не думаешь, что я когда-нибудь захочу заменить тебя, правда? 

Его глаза заметались, взгляд упал на ботинки. 

— Я уже говорила тебе, что ты для меня незаменим, котёнок. 

— Незаменим, значит? 

Его голос едва ли звучал игриво, он явно фальшивил. Возможно, именно поэтому она не ответила ему насмешкой и не закатила глаза. Она подошла ближе и взяла его руки в свои. Когда она заглянула ему в глаза, он увидел тёплые колокольчики в свете уличного фонаря. 

— Да, — ответила она, слегка сжимая его ладони. — Ты незаменим. Ты помогал мне с самого первого дня. Ты всегда рядом, когда нужен мне. Ты столько раз подвергал себя опасности, чтобы защитить меня, и, хоть мне и хочется, чтобы ты держался более профессионально, мне нравится, что мы можем весело проводить время. — В её глазах появился игривый блеск. — Мне нравятся даже твои каламбуры.

— Что, серьёзно? 

— Да! — Она засмеялась и продолжила, всё ещё не выпуская его рук и улыбаясь: — Ты мой лучший друг, мой напарник. Ты единственный, в ком я уверена. Я не могу вообразить, чтобы Котом Нуаром был кто-то другой.

В его груди разлилось тепло, а на лице расцвела широченная улыбка. Он притянул её ещё ближе – только для того, чтобы ткнуться в неё лбом, как ласковый кот. Она не отстранилась. Её улыбка была тёплой, а взгляд – ещё теплее, и она не отводила от него глаз. Если бы он уже не был без ума от неё, то определённо влюбился бы сейчас.

— Миледи, — прошептал он. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что для меня ты тоже незаменима.


	3. Сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 1: «Будет весело, поверь мне». Марикот.

— Будет весело, — протянул ей руку Кот. — Поверь мне. 

— Даже не знаю, — поджала губы Маринетт. — По-моему, ты просто прикалываешься. 

Он преувеличенно изобразил оскорблённую невинность, аж схватившись за сердце.

— Обижаешь! Я проделал весь этот путь, пошёл на всё, чтобы приготовить тебе особый сюрприз, и всё, что ты можешь мне сказать, – это то, что тебе кажется, что я над тобой прикалываюсь. О неверящая Маринетт, сомневающаяся...

Она заткнула ему рот рукой.

— Ладно-ладно. Успокойся, глупый кошак. Родители услышат, и начнутся расспросы. 

Он улыбнулся, хоть его рот и всё ещё был зажат её ладонью; в зелёных глазах плясали огоньки. Её сердцебиение (к превеликому раздражению) слегка ускорилось. 

— Хорошо, — сдалась она, убирая руку от его лица. — Показывай свой сюрприз.

— Замечательно! — Он подхватил её на руки, игнорируя испуганный вскрик. — Держись крепче, принцесса.

***

Сюрпризом оказался подиум. Подиум на крыше длинного здания, освещённый китайскими фонариками и свечами. Сшитое ей коктейльное платье с оборками тоже было там, но теперь оно больше не было разрезано на кусочки, как это было, когда она нашла его перед началом показа. (Она всё ещё готова была поставить что угодно на то, что виновницей была Лила, хоть ей так и не удалось найти доказательства).

— Кот, — прошептала Маринетт. — Ты правда сделал всё это для меня? 

— До меня дошли слухи о том, что случилось вчера. Я подумал, что отстойно, что твоё платье не появилось на показе, так что... — Пожав плечами, он указал на самодельный подиум. 

— Но как? Я выбросила это платье. Оно было непоправимо испорчено. 

— Я неплохо орудую иголкой, — улыбнулся он. 

— Ты? — засмеялась она, не сдержавшись. — Ты сшил его по кусочкам? 

— Не надо так удивляться. У меня есть много скрытых талантов... Хотя, стоит признать, что у меня, скорее всего, получилось хуже, чем у тебя, и мои пальцы изрядно пострадали. 

Она подошла поближе, чтобы как следует разглядеть розовое платье. Он воспользовался другими оттенками той же ткани, чтобы замаскировать те места, которые уже невозможно было спасти, но они смотрелись куда более профессионально, чем какие-нибудь низкопробные заплатки. Она не могла поверить, что он так постарался. Возможно, у неё в глазах защипало именно поэтому. 

— Спасибо, — произнесла она, обнимая его. 

Его ответное объятие было тёплым и надёжным. 

— Если ты действительно хочешь отблагодарить меня, то тебе стоит пройтись в этом платье по суперпрофессиональному подиуму, который я сделал специально для тебя. 

— М-мне? 

Он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Ну, я бы, конечно, тоже мог это сделать, но сомневаюсь, что оно будет хорошо сочетаться с кошачьими ушами и чёрным кожаным костюмом. 

— Это точно, — хихикнула она.

Он ткнул её в нос. 

— Давай. Переоденешься за ширмой. Я настрою музыку. 

Его улыбка была заразительна, так что она засунула застенчивость куда подальше, и, схватив платье, скрылась за простынёй, которую он повесил на противоположном конце подиума. Заиграла весёленькая музыка. Она быстро переоделась, её сердце колотилось в груди. Отодвинув завесу, она с гордым видом прошествовала по растянутой на подиуме ткани, пытаясь подражать виденным ею моделям. Улыбаясь от уха до уха, он снимал всё действо на её телефон. 

В самом конце Маринетт встала в пафосную позу и подмигнула ему.

Он присвистнул.

— Да, Маринетт, давай! 

Она рассмеялась.

— Ладно, достаточно. 

— Стой, погоди, покрутись-ка.

Она повиновалась, позволив оборкам на юбке разлетаться, но сохранять серьёзность было слишком сложно, так что в конце концов она опять рассмеялась. 

Он улыбнулся и опустил телефон. 

— Красота. 

Нежность в его глазах и интонации заставила её сердце пропустить удар. Она затеребила свои волосы; жар приливал к щекам.

— Эм, спасибо за всё, — промямлила она. — Это было... ну, в общем-то, превосходно. До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты настолько заморочился.

— Что угодно, чтобы поднять тебе настроение, принцесса. 

Её сердце забилось быстрее. О нет. Неужели она влюблялась в этого глупого кошака?


	4. Мотор!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 2: «Просто следуй за мной, я тут бывал». Адрианетт.

— Просто следуй за мной, — произнёс Адриан, притягивая её ближе. — Я тут бывал. 

Маринетт залилась румянцем. Она открывала и закрывала рот, но смогла произнести только нечто невнятное. 

— Стоп! — выкрикнул Нино. 

Одноклассники застонали, коллективно бормоча «Маринетт» и «Как всегда». 

Маринетт вспыхнула, покраснев до корней волос, закрывая горящее лицо руками.

— Мне так жаль. Я же говорила, что не стоит выбирать на эту роль меня. Давайте просто...

— Эй, — перебил Адриан, осторожно сжимая её плечи. — Всё нормально, Маринетт. У тебя отлично получается. 

Она лишь помотала головой, слишком смущённая, чтобы отвечать. 

— Давайте передохнём, — предложил Нино, опуская камеру. 

Маринетт собралась было сбежать – на неё накатывали волны паники и досады, – но Адриан ухватил её за руку. 

— Пойдём со мной, — сказал он.

— Я-я, эм, к-конечно?

Он отвёл её в сторонку, подальше от остальных. Её сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. 

— Помнишь, как ты подарила мне это? — спросил он, доставая знакомый браслет. 

— Браслет на удачу. — Она подняла на него глаза. — Ты до сих пор носишь его с собой? 

— Всегда.

Она растаяла от умиления. Он был просто идеален. 

— Он придаёт мне уверенности, — объяснил он, а затем осторожно взял её руку и вложил браслет в неё. — Но, возможно, сейчас он нужнее тебе. 

Её челюсть так и отвисла. 

— Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться с этим, Маринетт. Ты идеально подходишь на эту роль. — Он одарил её тёплой улыбкой. — Тебе только надо немножко поверить в себя. 

Она почувствовала, что напряжение несколько спало. Улыбнувшись, она вернула ему браслет.

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, я и так справлюсь. 

Он вопросительно поднял брови. 

Она достала из кармана браслет, который он сделал для неё. 

— У меня есть твой браслет, который принесёт мне удачу.

Он вновь посмотрел на неё с теплотой. 

— Готова попробовать ещё раз? 

Она кивнула.

Порой её влюблённость в Адриана была настолько ошеломительной, что заставляла её язык заплетаться, но он в неё верил и хотел, чтобы именно она была его партнёршей по фильму. И она ни за что не собиралась его подвести.


	5. Сонные обнимашки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 3: «Теперь? Теперь ты меня слушаешь?» Марикот.

— _Теперь?_ — донёсся женский голос с экрана ноутбука. — _Теперь ты меня слушаешь? О, это так в твоём стиле..._

Адриан пошевелился, практически сбрасывая Маринетт. Посмотрев на неё, он улыбнулся. Она спала, уткнувшись в него, и даже немного пускала слюни. Плед, который был у них один на двоих, каким-то образом оказался обёрнут исключительно вокруг неё, так что одна его половина оставалась неприкрытой. Но он не жаловался. Ему было довольно тепло в костюме Кота Нуара, к тому же, Маринетт тоже грела его. Однако время было позднее, и он не думал, что сможет бодрствовать ещё долго. 

— Эй, принцесса, — прошептал он. — Мне пора.

Она засопела, лишь сильнее зарываясь лицом ему в грудь, закинув руку на талию, словно он был плюшевым мишкой, с которым она хотела спать в обнимку. Это было очень, очень приятно. Такое положение также не позволяло ему двигаться, если только он не хотел утянуть её за собой. 

— Ты что, не спишь? — уточнил он, когда сомнение закралось ему в голову. 

Она покачала головой.

Подавив смех, он попытался (аккуратно) отлепить её от себя, но её хватка только усилилась.

— Нет, — пробормотала она спросонья. — Не уходи. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу остаться. 

— Ты тёплый. 

Она произнесла это таким тоном, словно это был решающий аргумент. 

Он улыбнулся ещё шире и легонько пихнул её в голову.

— Тебе и так должно быть тепло, мисс Воровка Одеял. 

Хватка не ослабевала. Напротив, извиваясь, как сонная, завёрнутая в одеяло пиявка, она улеглась на него сверху. 

— Тёплый, — произнесла она на выдохе, всё ещё утыкаясь ему в грудь, и выглядела при этом как устроившаяся на ночлег кошка.

Адриан моргнул. Ну хорошо, он признавал, что был довольно-таки не прочь пообниматься, но это был уже перебор. Слишком много милой девушки в его личном пространстве. То, что они лежали на её кровати, только усугубляло ситуацию. 

— Эм... Маринетт?

До его слуха донеслось тихое похрапывание.

— Ты притворяешься, что спишь? 

Похрапывание затихло, а затем продолжилось с удвоенной силой. Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Она была просто очаровательна.

— Тебе придётся подтянуть свои актёрские навыки, чтобы убедить меня, что ты спишь, — подначил он. 

Она издала нечленораздельный звук и обняла его ещё крепче – вот и всё, что он получил за свои старания. 

— Мой котёнок, — пробормотала она. — Не уходи...

У него в животе запорхали бабочки. Она никогда раньше не называла его «мой котёнок». Она вообще не называла его котёнком. Не то чтобы это прозвище было для него в новинку. Иногда его так в шутку называла Ледибаг, но сейчас всё было иначе. Сейчас это ощущалось так, словно его закутали в нечто очень-очень тёплое и мягкое. Словно его считали важным и ценным.

Словно он нашёл дом.

Ласковая нежность отразилась на его лице, и он приобнял её одной рукой, другой поглаживая её распущенные волосы. Что ж, может быть, он мог бы задержаться чуточку подольше...


	6. Во что бы то ни стало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 4: «Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел». Ледриан.

— Прости, Адриан, — произнесла Ледибаг, хмуро поглядев на забаррикадировавшие единственный выход обломки. — Не думаю, что смогу убрать этот завал, иначе на нас обрушится потолок.

Адриан напрягся.

— Хочешь сказать, мы тут застряли? 

— Пока что да, но не переживай. Кот Нуар без проблем вытащит нас отсюда с помощью катаклизма. 

Она открыла йо-йо и застыла, увидев нечто на экране.

— В чём дело? 

— Кот... до сих пор не ответил. — Она выдавила улыбку. — Но я уверена, что он скоро объявится. 

Он едва не сморщился.

— А если нет? 

— Он придёт. Он ещё никогда меня не подводил.

Адриан натянуто улыбнулся. Стоило ей только отвернуться, как он сжал руки в кулаки, всю силу воли вкладывая в то, чтобы не начать мерить шагами комнату. Пускай его и трогала её безграничная вера в его супергеройское альтерэго, им нужно было найти иной способ выбраться отсюда – и как можно скорее. Надеяться на Кота Нуара было бесполезно, учитывая, что ему было никак не перевоплотиться, не скомпрометировав перед ней свою личность.

Она шагнула в сторону от руин. С её губ слетел шипящий вскрик, и она оторвала левую ногу от земли, словно обжегшись, и потеряла равновесие. 

Адриан поспешно подхватил её. 

— Ты как, в порядке?

— В-всё нормально.

И тут до него дошло, что он держит её за талию. К щекам прилил румянец, и он отпустил её. Она тоже покраснела и отвела взгляд. Просто чудесно. Куда сложнее было сохранять невозмутимость без защиты костюма. Отсутствие маски означало, что ему не за чем прятаться. Здесь были только он и его леди, и его сердце начинало колотиться как бешеное, когда бы они ни сближались, а язык завязывался в узел, и вот теперь они оказались в ловушке и...

Она попыталась сделать ещё шаг и содрогнулась, резко втянув воздух. Внутри него всё упало.

— Всё не нормально, — серьёзно произнёс он. 

Она закусила губу.

— По-моему, я повредила лодыжку.

— Это всё потому, что ты приняла весь удар от падения на себя. — Моргнув, он осознал, что чересчур распекает её для Адриана Агреста. Его обдало жаром. — Т-то есть, тебе необязательно было так делать. Ты нужна Парижу в целости и сохранности больше, чем я.

Её взгляд смягчился, когда она посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Меня защищает волшебный костюм. К тому же, я не хотела, чтобы ты снова пострадал. — Она коснулась царапины на его щеке – там, где кусок металла, прошёлся по коже.

_Бум, бум_.

Учащённое сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах. Дыхание перехватило. 

— Это просто царапина, — смог выдать он. — Ничего страшного.

— Всё равно одной царапиной больше, чем следовало.

_Бум, бум, бум_.

Её взгляд изменился, стал более пылким. Более серьёзным.

— Мне жаль, Адриан. Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, и надеюсь, что и ты знаешь, что это не твоя вина, что та девушка превратилась в акуму. 

— Она моя поклонница, — не смог не заметить он. — Так что я вроде как и правда виноват. 

— Ты же не можешь заводить отношения с каждой влюбившейся в тебя поклонницей.

Справедливо. Он пытался донести до неё свой отказ как можно мягче, но она всё равно расстроилась достаточно, чтобы стать жертвой Бражника. А теперь и он, и Ледибаг не могли выбраться из этой комнаты, в то время как та бедняжка бездумно терроризировала Париж. Даже отсюда ему были слышны крики и звуки разрушений. 

Он нервно прокручивал кольцо вокруг пальца.

— Э-эм, что-то Кот Нуар не торопится, тебе не кажется? 

Она снова проверила йо-йо, но там, конечно же, не было никаких сообщений. 

— Ты прав. 

— Может, с ним что-то случилось? Может, он правда не сможет за нами прийти.

Она задумалась, закусив губу.

— Я могу попробовать ещё кое-что, что может помочь нам выбраться, но...

— Но что?

— Если не сработает, у меня будет всего пять минут, прежде чем я снова перевоплощусь. Ты увидишь меня без маски.

Он сглотнул.

— Это большой риск.

— Но, возможно, другого выбора у меня не осталось. Подожди минутку.

Он даже не успел сказать, что, может быть, им стоило ещё это обсудить. Её йо-йо уже взмыло в воздух, призывая супершанс. Ей в руки упали пластмассовые кошачьи уши. Вся навалившаяся на него тяжесть придавила его с новой силой. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от дешёвого маскарадного ободка.

Кошачьи уши. Ну конечно же, это были кошачьи уши. Как же иначе.

— Ого, — сказала она, оглядывая лишённую окон кладовую. — Кажется, нам всё-таки придётся дождаться Кота Нуара.

— Нет.

Она посмотрела на него, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Прости меня, — глухо произнёс он, отступая на пару шагов, дабы увеличить расстояние между ними. — Я правда надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт.

— О чём ты...

— Плагг! — Он вскинул кулак, сверкая кольцом. — Когти! 

Её глаза стали размером с блюдца, когда из внутреннего кармана Адриана появился Плагг, которого засосало в кольцо. Вспыхнул зелёный свет. Через несколько секунд трансформация завершилась, и Адриан предстал перед ней в чёрном кожаном костюме. Впервые он чувствовал себя более уязвимым в маске, нежели без неё.

— Эм, сюрприз? — неуклюже помахал он.

Ледибаг закричала.


	7. Деятельность Маринетт.exe была приостановлена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 5: «Я бы тебя зацеловала». Продолжение дня 4, Лединуар (в основном).

Сосредоточиться на борьбе с акумой было сложно. Всё, о чём могла думать Маринетт, было: _«Кот Нуар – это Адриан Агрест, Кот Нуар – это Адриан Агрест. Адриан Агрест – это Кот Нуар. Парень, которого я люблю, – Кот Нуар. Погодите-ка, я отвергла парня, которого люблю. Не единожды. Ради парня, которого люблю..._

_О БО...»_

— Ледибаг!

Точно. Ей всё ещё нужно было очистить акуму.

Один талисман удачи, катаклизм и чудесное исцеление Ледибаг спустя Кот Нуар выставил свой кулак для старого-доброго победного удара. Она моргнула. Она молча на него смотрела. Она, скорее всего, выглядела как ошарашенная идиотка. 

Её серёжки запищали.

— Миледи? — Он помахал кулаком, выгибая бровь. 

Она издала по-настоящему осмысленный звук наподобие _«аба блаа»_. 

Опустив руку, он подошёл ближе. На этот раз ей удалось издать _«мамочки»_. 

— Эм, может, мне лучше уйти? — спросил он.

— Нет! 

Он замер, выжидая, наклонив голову, как любопытный кот. Слова больше не желали выходить из её рта. Деятельность Маринетт.exe была приостановлена. (Потому что она целовала этого парня – и не один раз, – и всё это время он был Адрианом. Всё это время потрясный, милый одноклассник, в которого она влюбилась, был её чудаковатым, любящим каламбуры напарником, и она _целовала_ его – и не один раз, – и о нет, её снова заело).

— Ты, — произнесла она. (Отчётливое слово. Ура!) — Ты. Ты...

(Упс. Это была однословная ловушка. Отмена, отмена!)

Он наклонил голову в другую сторону.

— Это из-за того, что случилось? Ты злишься, потому что узнала, кто я? Слушай, мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Я знаю, что ты не хотела знать мою личность, и я старался продержаться как можно дольше, но ты никак не хотела оставить меня, даже когда я повторял, что могу спокойно найти укрытие сам, а потом мы оказались заперты в той комнате, и...

Шагнув вперёд, она поднялась на цыпочки и схватила его за щёки, заставляя его замереть на полуслове, и сжала их так, что он стал похож на рыбу.

— Эм, – произнёс он, недоумённо глядя на неё своими большими зелёными глазами. — Ледибаг? 

Она, не отрываясь, смотрела ему в глаза. Его щёки и губы всё ещё были нелепо сжаты. 

— Это ведь правда ты, да? — спросила она. — Мне же не привиделось, что Адриан Агрест на моих глазах превратился в Кота Нуара?

— Эм, нет. — Он отвёл взгляд. — Честно говоря, я вроде как надеялся, что магическое исцеление сотрёт это из твоей памяти...

Она отпустила его щёки.

— Погоди, так ты не хочешь, чтобы я знала? 

— _Ты_ не хотела знать! Ты же миллион раз это говорила! 

Это была правда.

— А теперь ты ведёшь себя странно, — обвиняюще заметил он. 

Тоже правда. Настолько, что даже больно. 

— И я просто... Я просто... — Он схватился за голову в явном раздражении и отчаянии. — Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло так. Я хотел, чтобы мы узнали друг друга, если бы это, конечно, когда-нибудь произошло, по твоему желанию. Я хотел, чтобы это было взаимно. — Он схватил её за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза обжигающим, пылким взглядом, похожим на зелёное пламя. — Я хотел, чтобы ты _хотела_ узнать меня. 

О. 

_О_.

Её разум отключился, а сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Деятельность Маринетт.exe определённо была вновь приостановлена. Как могло быть иначе, когда он смотрел на неё с таким жаром и говорил таким голосом – голосом, который принадлежал герою кинофильма, объясняющемуся в любви героине, пока они стоят под проливным дождём. (Но в их случае никакого дождя не было. На крыше были только Кот Нуар и она, _Адриан_ и она, потому что они были одним и тем же человеком. Два самых главных парня в её жизни были одним, и, чёрт возьми, теперь она видела сходства!)

Она снова обхватила его лицо ладонями. Он моргнул. 

— Адриан, — тихо сказала она.

— Д-да?

Её серёжки снова запищали. На этот раз им аккомпанировало его кольцо. 

— Миледи, ты скоро превратишься, — вынужден был заметить он. — У тебя осталось всего одно пятнышко. 

— Плевать.

— Но...

— Мне плевать, — повторила она, и её сердце забилось всё быстрее и быстрее, так что совсем скоро у неё в ушах отдавалось только оглушающее сердцебиение. 

В её голове мелькало столько мыслей, она столько всего хотела ему сказать. (_«Я бы тебя зацеловала»_ находилось где-то в первых рядах). Тикки могла не одобрить её дальнейшие действия, но тайна была уже наполовину раскрыта, а он выглядел таким запутавшимся и неуверенным. Таким очаровательным.

— Я хочу знать тебя, — прошептала Маринетт. — И я... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал меня. Настоящую.

Его глаза округлились. 

Последний сигнал. Красно-чёрный костюм растворился в розовых искрах. Маринетт осталась в своей обычной одежде – и никакой маски. Тикки запорхнула в её сумку, чтобы подкрепиться печеньем, великодушно промолчав. 

— Эм, привет? — произнесла Маринетт, так же неуклюже помахав ему, как и он ей ранее.

— Ты. — Его взгляд смягчился, и он стремительно подался вперёд, обвивая её руками и крепко прижимая к себе. — Конечно же. Конечно же, это ты. Моя леди, моя Маринетт, как я мог быть таким дураком, что не заметил этого раньше? 

Закрыв глаза, она просто _растворилась_ в его объятиях. Они ещё очень долго оставались на этой крыше.


	8. Сладкоежка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 6: «Да, я в курсе. И что?» Марикот.

Дождь барабанил по стеклу, пока Маринетт работала над новым эскизом. С тахты раздавалось довольное сопение. Это был не кто иной, как Кот Нуар. Он развалился на её диванчике, как знойная модель, позирующая для шедевра эпохи Ренессанса, только вот всё его внимание было приковано к миске с печеньем с шоколадной крошкой, с которой он разве что не обнимался. Судя по издаваемым им звукам, её кулинарные способности он одобрял точно так же, как и таланты её родителей.

— Это уже где-то шестое по счёту, — заметила она.

— Да, я в курсе, — отозвался он, засовывая печенье в рот целиком, так что его щёки раздулись, как у иглобрюха. — И что? 

Уголки её губ вздёрнулись. (Его манеры равнялись нулю, когда дело доходило до сладостей). 

— Тебе не кажется, что пора бы остановиться? Плохо станет. 

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, Маринетт. Этот желудок, — он похлопал по своему подтянутому животу, — был создан для переваривания вкусностей. А это печенье – очень вкусное. Я не моргнув глазом могу съесть их все. 

Из-за компьютера послышалось тихое выражение гневного недовольства. 

Кот навострил уши.

— Ты это слышала? 

— Слышала что? — переспросила Маринетт, метая грозные взгляды туда, где пряталась Тикки. 

— Могу поклясться, что только что кого-то слышал...

Маринетт громко (и крайне фальшиво) засмеялась.

— Кого? Кроме нас тут никого нет. 

Его кожаные уши продолжали подёргиваться. К её вящему ужасу, его взгляд упал на компьютер, и он встал. Сердце дрогнуло. Нет, нет, нет! Если он увидит Тикки, всё пропало! 

Она встала у него на пути, упираясь ему в грудь, дабы удержать на месте. Нуару это не понравилось. Он замотал хвостом, как жаждущий продолжить охоту кот. 

— Погоди, — выпалила она. — Тебе туда пока нельзя. Я ещё не закончила. 

— Но...

— Хочешь, чтобы я отобрала у тебя печенье? 

Его глаза расширились, как у котёнка. 

— Ты не посмеешь. 

— Ещё как посмею. 

Он ухватил миску покрепче.

— Но я знаю, что слышал...

— Это моя комната, Кот, и потому я прошу тебя поверить мне, когда говорю, что, кроме нас, тут никого нет. Ты, скорее всего, просто объелся сладкого, — она ткнула его в лоб для усиления эффекта, — и начал воображать невесть что. Либо ты пытаешься заглянуть в мой эскиз, хотя я особо просила тебя этого не делать.

— Я бы ни за что, — возразил он, оскорбившись. 

— Тогда поди посиди, как хорошая киса, и подожди. 

В последний раз окинув компьютер хмурым взглядом, Кот позволил ей отвести себя обратно к тахте. Усадив его на место, она схватила печенье из миски, которую он так и не выпускал, и запихнула его Коту в рот. 

— Вот так, — сказала она. — Ешь и дай мне закончить. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, она прошествовала обратно к столу и вновь взялась за карандаш и блокнот. Им с Тикки однозначно предстоит крупный разговор.


	9. С тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 7: «Нет, и это не обсуждается». Ледриан. 
> 
> Для тех, кто любит саундтреки, автор рекомендует читать драббл под Ludovico Einaudi – Farewell to the Past.

«_Нет, и это не обсуждается_».

Эти слова эхом отдаются в голове Адриана, и они ледяны, как и тон, которым их произнёс его отец. Очередной отказ. Очередное отклонение, казалось бы, простой просьбы. Всё, чего ему хочется, – это проводить время со своими друзьями, хоть с кем-то общаться, но всё, что даёт ему отец, – это заполненные графы в расписании и бесчисленные вечера, проведённые в одиночестве.

Поэтому Адриан убегает. В облике Кота Нуара он выплёскивает свою досаду на парижские крыши, пустые улицы и тяжёлые дождевые капли, льющиеся с чернильного неба. Он бежит, и бежит, и бежит – до тех пор, пока даже костюм и вся его магия не могут выровнять его дыхания. До тех пор, пока его ноги не подкашиваются и он не падает на мокрый асфальт, как какая-то сломанная игрушка – маленький, съёжившийся.

Ему холодно. Зимы в Париже жестоки, и сегодня город не может предложить ему тепла. Его слёзы – единственное, что его обжигает. Глотку спирает и разрывает от эмоций, скопившихся в груди. Больно дышать и думать.

Больно быть одному.

— Снимаю трансформацию, — шепчет он.

Чёрная кожа исчезает в зелёном блеске, выпуская Плагга на свободу. Адриан плотно прижимает колени к груди. По его незащищённой коже вовсю бегают мурашки. Он промок до костей, а дождь всё продолжает идти.

— Малец, — говорит Плагг. — Ты чего, тебе нельзя тут оставаться.

Адриан дрожит, пальцами крепче впиваясь в колени.

— На этой улице вообще ничего нет, — продолжает Плагг. — Хуже того, здесь нет никакого восхитительного камамбера, так что давай, может быть, ты трансформируешься обратно, и мы вернёмся в твою комнату, и... гхм.

Сдавленный вскрик звучит достаточно странно, чтобы заставить Адриана поднять голову. Плагг исчез, но к нему движется окутанная тенью фигура под зонтиком, чей костюм в отблесках уличных фонарей отдаёт красно-чёрным.

Ледибаг. Это наверняка она.

— Эй! — кричит она. — С тобой всё хорошо? 

Он слишком шокирован, чтобы пошевелиться; слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сказать. Она останавливается перед ним, поднося зонт поближе, чтобы укрыть от дождя и его тоже, и с её губ слетает удивлённый вздох.

— Адриан?

В мгновение ока она оказывается на коленях, отбросив зонтик в сторону, и проверяет, не ранен ли он. В её голосе одна лишь забота, когда она спрашивает, что случилось, что он здесь делает, и задаёт ему миллион других вопросов.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает он, хотя слова даются ему тяжело, словно сделаны из свинца. — Я просто... Просто вышел погулять. 

— В такую погоду? 

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ты же на улице. 

— Это не то. Я супергероиня, а ты... — она замечает, что он дрожит и что вся его одежда насквозь промокла, — а ты замёрз. О боже, нужно спрятать тебя от дождя и...

Она поднимает его, прежде чем он успевает ей возразить, и хлопочет над ним, как кудахтающая наседка. Зонт закреплён в держателе у неё на спине, и вот уже одна её рука крепко обвивает его талию и всё его тело вплотную прижато к ней. Его повергает в шок тепло, повергает в шок прикосновение, находящее отклик у той его части, что безгранично истосковалась по человеческому контакту.

— Держись крепко, — предупреждает она.

Он моргает, и его щёки горят, несмотря на проморозивший его холод. И вот они уже парят, а дождь льёт всё сильнее. Ощущение не из приятных, но она улыбается ему тепло и ободряюще. Её улыбка расслабляет душащие его узлы – в горле, в груди, на сердце.

Она помогает ему дышать.

Он прижимается к ней, пряча лицо между её плечом и шеей.

— Не могли бы мы...

— А? Ты что-то сказал, Адриан? 

— Не могли бы мы остаться так подольше? 

Она едва не выпускает из рук и его, и своё йо-йо. 

— То есть?

— Я... Я ещё не готов вернуться домой, — говорит он не в силах сдержаться. — Я просто... Не могли бы мы? 

Рука, что обхватывает его за талию, прижимает его чуточку ближе. 

— Льёт прилично. Ты заболеешь, если останешься на улице. 

Он морщится.

— Ты права. П-прости. Просить об этом было глупо. В смысле, ты меня даже не знаешь, и...

— Но, возможно, у меня есть идея. 

Он недоумённо моргает, поднимая голову. Её губы изгибаются в улыбке. 

— Держись, — говорит она, унося их в противоположном направлении.

***

Она оставляет его под крышей веранды, чтобы, как она говорит, сходить за «припасами», которые им понадобятся. Она возвращается с розовым рюкзаком, полным полотенцами и пледами, двумя чашками и термосом с горячим шоколадом. 

Они обсушиваются полотенцами насколько это возможно, прежде чем вместе забраться под одеяла. От них так тепло – словно залез в горячую ванну. Он довольно вздыхает, а затем цепенеет, когда чувствует прикосновение её плеча и бедра. Она так близко. Всё в нём трепещет и переворачивается. Это девушка, которую он любит. Он поглядывает на неё из-под опущенных ресниц, размышляя, осмелится ли подвинуться ближе, но застенчивость его останавливает.

Сейчас он ведь вовсе не Кот Нуар. 

— Держи. — Она наполняет кружку горячим шоколадом. 

Он забирает её, и их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются.

— Спасибо. 

Она наклоняет голову и касается его волос; они ужасно растрёпаны и падают на глаза. Его пульс учащается. 

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он. 

Нечто в её лице заставляет его рот пересыхать, а сердце – пропускать удары. 

— Н-ни в чём, — отвечает она, коротко посмеиваясь, и убирает руку от его волос. — Ты просто напомнил мне кое-кого.

— Кого?

— Неважно. — Она толкает его плечом. — Пей, пока не остыло. Сразу согреешься.

Он всё равно ждёт, пока она наполнит свою чашку. Это всего лишь правило хорошего тона. Застенчиво улыбаясь, они чокаются кружками. Вкус горячего шоколада насыщен, и он наполняет его теплом, как и было обещано. Даже пальцы ног чуточку согреваются.

Он расслабляется, обхватывая чашку обеими руками. 

— Смотри, — говорит Ледибаг, указывая на небо. — Звёзды. 

Парочка всё-таки рискнула выглянуть. Дождь ослабевает, ночь затихает. 

Она прислоняется к нему, поплотнее укутывая их пледом. Румянец покрывает его щёки, но он испытывает скорее благодарность, нежели страсть.

— Спасибо тебе за всё, — тихо благодарит он.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Это звучит как обещание. Он очень надеется, что она это всерьёз.


	10. Стань огнём, стань громом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 8: «Может, останешься?» Марикот.

— Готова? — спрашивает Кот.

Маринетт кивает.

Он бросает конфету, и она пытается поймать её ртом. Та отскакивает у неё от носа. Она стонет, в то время как он разражается смехом, вскидывая кулак в воздух.

— Да! — ликует он. — Я победил! 

— Давай до десяти.

— Ни за что. Просто признай это. Я – победитель. 

Дуясь, она скрещивает руки на груди.

— Уверена, что ты жульничал. Ты даже не целился, чтобы попасть, правда же?

— Да ни в жизнь. К тому же, какой смысл в победе, если побеждаешь нечестно?

— Да-да. — Она запускает в него конфетой, попадая прямо в лоб. — А вот и твой приз. 

— Кидаться в меня конфетами – это не то, о чём мы догова…

Она швыряет в него ещё одной, а затем ещё и ещё. Он щурится. Она улыбается.

— Только посмей, — говорит он, когда она тянется за коробкой.

— А то что? 

Его хвост со свистом рассекает воздух позади. Закусив губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, она, не отводя от него глаз, хватает последнюю конфету и пуляет в него. 

— Ну всё! — восклицает он.

Он напрыгивает на неё, словно кот. Она хохочет, пытаясь вырваться, но он гораздо сильнее. Ему не составляет труда прижать её к кровати. В его глазах мерцает самодовольство. Волосы щекочут её лицо. В этот самый момент осознание и пронзает её, будто молния, – она тотчас же ощущает все точки соприкосновения их тел. Пульс учащается, в животе трепещут бабочки и разгорается пожар. Судя по тому, как вдруг изменилось выражение его лица, а из-под маски показался лёгкий румянец, молния ударила не её одну. 

— Я… — Он заметно сглатывает и слезает с неё. — Мне пора. Уже поздно.

— Постой. 

Она хватает его за руку. Застенчивость не даёт ей вымолвить и слова, но в глазах читается вопрос, который вырывается наружу. 

_«Может, останешься?»_

Он рвано выдыхает, переводя взгляд на её губы, прежде чем вновь посмотреть ей в глаза. 

Её сердце пропускает удар.

— Кот… — Она тянет его за руку и садится на колени. 

Он не отстраняется. Будто бы заворожен. А может, это она заворожена. Его глаза такие зелёные-презелёные, и головокружительное тепло, исходящее от него, словно невидимое прикосновение, побуждающее её придвинуться поближе. Неровное сердцебиение сменяется грохочущим галопом, и она, не разрывая зрительного контакта, подаётся вперёд, останавливаясь, лишь когда их губы почти касаются. Они дышат одним воздухом.

Он сокращает разделяющее их расстояние.

Мягкие. Его губы, на удивление, мягкие. Этот поцелуй – мимолётное прикосновение, лёгкое, как пёрышко. Когда он отстраняется, её лицо горит, а тело полыхает. Их взгляды пересекаются: задержав дыхание, они безмолвно задают друг другу миллион вопросов и получают миллион утвердительных ответов. Затем они снова целуются, хватаясь друг за друга, прижимаясь ближе, ближе, ближе.

У неё такое чувство, будто она тонет и пытается вдохнуть кислорода. Будто она пустыня, а он может сто лет литься на неё дождями, которых ей так не хватало. Она упивается им, дышит им, ощущает вкус шоколада на его языке и губах.

Она целует и целует его до тех пор, пока всё в ней не превращается в пульсирующее биение огня и грома. 

— Маринетт, — выдыхает он ей в губы.

Её сердце поёт, и она притягивает его к себе. В конце концов, они больше не неуклюжие четырнадцатилетки. Теперь-то она уж точно не даст ему от неё ускользнуть.


	11. Дегустатор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 9: «В этом что-то есть». Марикот.

— Ну? — Маринетт усаживается на колени, взволнованно наблюдая за реакцией Кота. — Как тебе? 

Он что-то мурлычет, причмокивает и качает головой из стороны в сторону, держа в руке недоеденный макарун.

— В этом что-то есть.

Её плечи опадают.

— Тебе не понравилось.

— Нет, — вытягивает он руку в попытке её успокоить. — Нет, нет, конечно, понравилось. Просто вкус необычный. 

— Назвать его необычным – это то же самое, что сказать, что тебе не понравилось!

— Мне понравилось. — Он запихивает оставшуюся половинку макаруна в рот. — Вот, видишь, вкуснятина. Мммм. 

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты хочешь его выплюнуть.

Он отрицательно качает головой, упрямо жуя. Глядит он, однако, страдальчески, а его рот странно кривится в уголках. Очевидно, что её макаруны ему не нравятся. Когда он глотает и выдавливает из себя неестественную улыбку, она лишь вздыхает.

— Кот, — хватает его за плечи она. — Скажи правду. Они и правда ужасны? 

Он кусает губу и потирает шею. 

— Эм, как сильно, говоришь, тебе нравится этот парень? 

— Очень.

— А ты случайно сама не пробовала, что приготовила? 

Она качает головой, невинно моргая.

— Ну ладно.

Его голос звучит слишком мрачно, а выражение лица чересчур серьёзно.

— О нет, — шепчет она, опуская руки на колени. Дыхание спирает в груди.

— Нет-нет. — Теперь уже он хватает её за плечи. — Без паники. Ты же знаешь, что я считаю, что ты отлично печёшь, Маринетт, и мне правда кажется милым, что ты хочешь приготовить макаруны для своего возлюбленного…

— Но? 

Он смотрит ей в глаза со всей торжественной серьёзностью человека, готового преподнести самое печальное известие.

— Если ты подаришь их ему, у него будет веский повод задуматься, а не ненавидишь ли ты его. 

— Всё настолько плохо? — Черты её лица искажает ужас.

— Сама попробуй, — говорит Кот, протягивая ей светло-зелёный макарун.

Она откусывает – и давится.

— Фу.

— Да уж, — подтверждает он, морща нос. — Слишком много васаби.

Она сплёвывает недожёванные кусочки на руку, продолжая корчить недовольные рожи и высовывать язык, будто это поможет ей избавиться от ужасного вкуса.

— Поверить не могу, что ты съел его целиком.

— Ты так расстроилась, когда поняла, что мне не понравилось, — пожал плечами он.

— Но это ведь не значит, что тебе надо было пихать его в себя силой!

— Всё нормально, — смеётся он. — К тому же, у кошек девять жизней, не забыла? Пусть я и съел этот отравленный васаби макарун, у меня ещё осталось…

— Уф, беру свои слова обратно! Ты, мелкий, шелудивый…

Ухмыляясь, он отмахивается от её руки, которой она пытается его шлёпнуть. Вместо этого она швыряет в него подушкой. (Он её ловит). Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга: он всё ещё улыбается, она дуется. А затем в его глазах потухает огонёк веселья.

— Мне правда жаль, — говорит он уже более серьёзный тоном. — В смысле, что твои макаруны не удались. Я знаю, что ты хотела сделать своему возлюбленному приятное. 

— Ничего страшного. Полагаю, это мне урок, что сначала нужно как следует прочитать рецепт, а потом уже начинать экспериментировать со вкусами.

Он усмехается и усаживается поудобнее, подбородком упираясь в подушку, которую прижимает к груди. 

— Почему ты вообще выбрала васаби? 

— Это сейчас популярно, — пожимает плечами она.

Это, кажется, веселит его ещё больше.

— Но, если подумать, — говорит она, — мне стоило бы просто спросить его друга, какой вкус ему нравится. — Она ударяет себя по лбу. — И почему я сразу до этого не додумалась? 

— Ну, если тебе интересно моё мнение, то я считаю, что ты должна сделать макаруны с маракуйей.

— С маракуйей? 

— Они самые вкусные.

— Я не стану их тебе печь, — заявляет она, легонько отталкивая его голову. 

— Но Маринеееееетт…

Она закатывает глаза, когда он начинает причитать, как много он делает для Парижа и как он даже не побоялся отравиться васаби ради неё, бла-бла-бла. Такой глупыш.

— Ну хорошо, — сдаётся она, когда он едва не плюхается ей на колени, умоляя и строя глазки. — Я испеку тебе макаруны с маракуйей. 

Он тут же подскакивает и затягивает её в объятия.

— Да! Ты лучшая. Я знал, что не зря люблю тебя больше других мирных парижских жителей!

— Да-да. — Она отталкивает его, хоть и несильно. — Успокойся, глупый кошак.


	12. Всё для тебя, братишка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 10: «Слушай, я не могу объяснить, тебе придётся мне довериться». Ледриан.

— Слушай, — говорит Нино, заталкивая Адриана в комнату, — я не могу объяснить. Тебе придётся мне довериться. 

— Но я думал, что мы…

— Доверься мне! 

С этими словами Адриана окончательно запихивают в комнату, дверь за ним закрывается. Он моргает. Его челюсть на полу. Всякая мысль о том, чтобы разозлиться на друга, быстро испаряется, потому как сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, а пульс ускоряется.

Ледибаг.

Напротив него стоит Ледибаг.

— Эм, привет, — произносит она.

— П-привет.

Чёрт. Чего это он заикается? Спокойствие, спокойствие, спокойствие…

— Мне сказали, у тебя сегодня день рождения, — говорит она, делая шаг вперёд.

Он кивает.

— А ещё сказали, что ты большой фанат. — Лёгкий румянец проглядывает из-под маски. — Эм, мой.

Он вспыхивает.

— Д-да, это так. Ты, эм… ты просто класс.

Она краснеет ещё сильнее. (Чёрт возьми, он что, заставил Ледибаг покраснеть? Это сон?)

Она тихонько смеётся.

— Это не сон, Адриан.

Вот блин, он что, это вслух сказал? 

Он потирает шею и отводит взгляд, слишком смущённый, чтобы смотреть на неё. Да уж, это точно не сон. Во сне он обычно в сто раз увереннее в себе. (И ещё, пускай все знают, что изучение подкатов и советов по флирту никак не поможет, если ты начинаешь путаться в словах, оставшись один на один с девушкой, которую любишь). 

Она сокращает разделяющее их расстояние. Есть что-то такое в том, как она останавливается, когда они уже вполне могут коснуться друг друга, как закусывает губу и окидывает его взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц, что заставляет его сердце бешено колотиться. Во рту пересыхает, и он облизывает губы.

— В-в общем, — говорит она, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, — я подумала, что могла бы… То есть, твои друзья попросили меня…

Он недоумённо моргает. Она что, волнуется? Почему-то это помогает слегка приглушить охвативший его панический восторг. Это напоминает ему, что он постоянно сражается с ней бок о бок как Кот Нуар, что они лучшие друзья, несмотря на то, как сильно ему хочется выказывать ей свою любовь всеми возможными способами. (Это также напоминает ему, что пора перестать пялиться на неё, как болвану, и постараться уже её успокоить). 

— Да? — ненавязчиво побуждает её продолжить он.

Она кусает губу, и теперь на её лице написана решимость. (На мгновение его охватывает странное ощущение дежавю). Затем она поднимается на мысочки и целует его в щёку. Его глаза округляются. Всё в нём покалывает и трепещет. 

— С днём рождения, Адриан, — шепчет она.

Он издаёт по-настоящему осмысленный звук вроде _«ээмм, что-о»_, но она уже уходит, вылетает из окна на йо-йо и испаряется в ночи. 

Адриан дотрагивается до щеки и сглатывает. Его сердце всё ещё трепещет.

Серьёзно, ему придётся как следует поблагодарить Алью и Нино. Это был лучший подарок в его жизни.


	13. Напарники (иного рода)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 11: «Здесь не всегда такой бардак». Адрианетт.

Маринетт ударяет себя по лбу, когда видит разбросанные по полу обрезки ткани, пуговицы и нитки. Уф, она так и знала, что что-то забыла. (Она так замоталась прошлой ночью, что сразу же пошла спать, не удосужившись прибраться после своего очередного швейного марафона). 

— Мне так жаль, — выпаливает она, разворачиваясь к Адриану. — Здесь не всегда такой бардак. Подожди секунду, сейчас я всё уберу.

— Я помогу.

— Нет, что ты, я не могу просить тебя…

— Маринетт. — Он одаривает её своей лучезарной, доброй улыбкой, от которой у неё подкашиваются колени. — Я хочу помочь.

— Н-ну ладно. Спасибо.

Они всё подбирают. (Не обходится и без парочки волнующих соприкосновений, когда они оба тянутся за одной и той же пуговицей или полоской ткани).

— Кажется, всё готово, — замечает он, окидывая взглядом комнату.

— Д-да.

— Тогда пора начинать готовить доклад? — предлагает он.

Она кивает.

Они садятся за стол и достают тетради и учебники. Ей сложно говорить (слова как нитки: чем сильнее она пытается их высвободить, тем сильнее они путаются), но, когда проходит время, а он продолжает тепло ей улыбаться и спрашивать, что она думает, нервное напряжение отчасти спадает. Ей даже удаётся перешучиваться с ним, как если бы она болтала с Котом Нуаром. (Вероятно, помогает и то, что у них похожее чувство юмора, как ей становится быстро понятно). 

Папа выглядывает из люка и предлагает им перекусить кексами с глазурью. Адриан счастлив. (Это ещё один факт, который она о нём узнаёт: он такой же сладкоежка, как и Тикки). 

Адриан первым доедает свой кекс, и она не может сдержать улыбки, когда замечает остатки глазури на его губе и щеке.

— Эм, у тебя глазурь на лице, — говорит она.

— Правда? — Он пытается вытереть её, но всё время промахивается.

Она тихонько смеётся.

— Нет. Вот тут.

Она показывает на своём лице. На этот раз ему удаётся лишь размазать глазурь, отчего она смеётся только сильнее.

— Давай ты, — просит он, сутулясь, признавая своё поражение. — Сегодня явно не мой день.

Она краснеет.

— О-о, эм, ладно…

Она аккуратно убирает глазурь с его лица, стараясь не думать о том, насколько интимным кажется этот момент и какая мягкая у него кожа. Кончиком пальца она задевает его губу. Внутри неё замирает всё, даже сердце. Его дыхание опаляет её кожу, а глаза кажутся ещё зеленее; они как летняя трава – такие же яркие и тёплые. 

Её рука дрожит, когда она отводит её от его лица.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он.

— В-всегда пожалуйста, — пищит она.

Теперь её палец измазан в глазури, и она слизывает её, не придумав ничего лучше. Он сдавленно кашляет, его глаза распахнуты очень широко.

— Всё в порядке? — уточняет она.

Его щёки покрывает лёгкий румянец.

— Д-да. Всё нормально. Давай, эм, давай продолжим готовить доклад?

Кивнув, она вновь сосредотачивается на учебнике. (Удивительно, но оставшееся время в основном запинается именно Адриан).


	14. Всё должно было быть иначе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 12: «А что, если не понимаю?» Лединуар.
> 
> Для любителей саундтреков автор рекомендует читать драббл под Eurielle – Your Heart Lies Here. Зарисовка писалась под эту композицию, так что она поможет создать нужное настроение.

Тёмное небо рокотало. Ярко-зелёные глаза, горящие, как у кошки, глядели на неё из окутывающих Эйфелеву башню теней. Сердце заколотилось в груди.

Серёжки издали не предвещающий ничего хорошего писк.

— А вот это уже не к добру, — подначил её Кот Нуар, выходя на свет. Располовинив шест, он обманчиво некрепко держал его части, раскидав их по обеим рукам.

— Не подходи! — крикнула она, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Или что? — Он ослепительно улыбнулся, и его улыбка была остра, как и его когти. — Это конец, Ледибаг. Ты потеряла своих союзников, твоё йо-йо бесполезно, и, судя по писку твоих серёжек, я готов поспорить, что у тебя осталась всего пара минут, прежде чем твоя трансформация спадёт. Тебе же лучше будет, если ты сдашься сейчас. Ты должна это понимать. 

— А что, если не понимаю? — спросила она, вытирая кровь с рассечённой губы.

Он безрадостно рассмеялся. Иначе никогда и не бывало. 

— Значит, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. 

Он метнулся вперёд чёрным пятном, атакуя её парными дубинками. Металл замерцал у неё перед глазами, гипнотизируя серебряными бликами. Затем, вскинув руки, она ухватилась за концы обеих дубинок. Они замерли в миллиметрах от её лица. Её руки дрожали, а подошвы скользили по намокшему от дождя металлу, пока она изо всех сил старалась сдержать его натиск. Взгляд его зелёных глаз прожигал её насквозь.

_«Всё кончено,_ — казалось, говорил он. — _Хватит уже сопротивляться»_.

Стиснув зубы, она оттолкнула его, вложив в этот толчок всю свою силу. Он запыхался, вынужденный бороться, чтобы удержать свои позиции, но ни он, ни она никак не могли одержать верх. Они всегда были равными соперниками.

— Ты не сможешь сдерживать меня вечно, — прошипел он. — Твоё время на исходе. 

И, словно в подтверждение его слов, её серьги издали очередной писк. Осталось всего одно пятнышко. 

Паника охватила её разум, заскреблась у неё в груди. И всё же она слишком долго сражалась как Ледибаг, чтобы сдаться сейчас. Она не могла позволить Бражнику захватить её талисман. На неё рассчитывал весь Париж. 

Она ослабила хватку, ухмыльнувшись, но не позволила дубинкам врезаться в неё, а проследовала за их движением, управляя им, так что смогла прогнуться и сильно пнуть его по ногам, нарушая равновесие. Он совсем не грациозно рухнул вниз. Адреналин зашкаливал, когда она заползла на него в отчаянии, чуть ли не рыча сквозь зубы. Царапаясь и выламывая пальцы, она вырвала обе дубинки из его хватки и отшвырнула их куда подальше. А затем потянулась за кольцом.

— Катаклизм! 

Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но каким-то чудом ей всё-таки удалось прижать к земле его запястья. Раздался раскат грома. Дождь лишь усилился, а разрушающая сила обволакивала скованную руку Нуара, похожая на распадающиеся чёрные звёзды. Он прожигал её взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз. 

— Почему? — прошептала она.

— Что? — нахмурился он. 

До перевоплощения осталось совсем мало времени. В лучшем случае, какие-то секунды. Возможно, именно поэтому в глазах защипало. Возможно, именно поэтому слова сорвались с её губ.

— Почему ты так поступаешь? Почему ты на _его_ стороне? Моя квами говорила, что всё должно было быть иначе. Она говорила, что мы должны были быть командой. — По её маске стекали слёзы. — Она говорила, что ты должен был помогать мне. 

Что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде.

Серёжки запищали в последний раз. Маска и костюм испарились в розовых искрах. Теперь она была обычной женщиной в джинсах и футболке, с синяками по всему телу, свесившей голову, признавая поражение. Её руки ослабли: по крайней мере, в них не осталось той силы, что могла бы удержать Кота Нуара. Но он не пошевелился. Даже не попытался высвободиться. И даже не посмотрел на Тикки, которая измождённо опустилась на землю рядом с ними. 

— Э-этого не может быть, — дрожащим голосом произнёс он. — Маринетт? 

Она вскинула голову, услышав, что он назвал её по имени. Он был белым, как мел, и его глаза округлились.

Удивление и ужас.

Внезапно он подскочил, как пугливый кот, вырвавшись из её хватки, и впечатал силу разрушения в ближайший металлический столб, чтобы избавиться от неё. Затем, схватив свои дубинки, он растворился в ночи. 

Всё произошло в мгновение ока. 

Можно было бы подумать, что его тут никогда и не было, если бы не превратившийся в пыль столб. 

— Тикки, — выдохнула Маринетт, — что, блин, только что, нафиг, произошло? 

— Судя по реакции Кота Нуара, я бы сказала, что он тебя знает.

Грудь сжало, и дыхание спёрло.

— Но он убежал. С чего бы ему убегать только потому, что он меня знает? Он уже много лет помогает Бражнику терроризировать Париж. Он уже много лет сражается со _мной_. Ему ничего не стоило забрать мой талисман. Почему тогда…

— Маринетт.

Её добила печаль, звучавшая в голосе Тикки. Печаль, потому что, разумеется, Тикки не нужно было объяснять ей, почему Кот Нуар сбежал, узнав, что она – Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. 

Кот Нуар не просто знал её – по всей вероятности, она была ему небезразлична. 

Что значило, что и она его тоже знает. 

Маринетт ощутила жжение в горле. Сглотнув образовавшийся комок, она обняла себя. Она не знала, что делать, и не знала, что думать. Она бы, вероятно, так и просидела там несколько часов кряду, если бы Тикки не заставила её пошевелиться. 

— Пойдём, — мягко сказала та. — Пора домой. Ты ничего не решишь тем, что будешь сидеть здесь. 

— Ты права…

В конце концов, даже Кот Нуар ушёл.

И теперь Маринетт придётся жить с осознанием, что один из её опаснейших врагов, вероятно, также был и одним из её ближайших друзей.


	15. Ты правда потрясающая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не фиктябрь. Зарисовка, вдохновлённая эпизодом «Охотница за квами». Марикот.

— Кот Нуар! — восклицает Маринетт, выпуская из рук карандаш и альбом. — Ч-что ты тут делаешь? 

Он спрыгивает на балкон, улыбаясь. 

— Заскочил поблагодарить, — подмигивает Нуар. — Ты ведь спасла меня сегодня, Мультимаус. 

Ооох.

Сердцебиение приходит в норму. Разумеется, он пришёл именно поэтому. Он никак не мог узнать, что она – Ледибаг, ведь она столько сил приложила, чтобы защитить тайну своей личности, и даже создала двойника. 

— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахивается она. — Я была рада помочь. — Её плечи наигранно опадают. — Жаль только, что я всё-таки подвела Ледибаг в конце. Я забыла, что мне нельзя было снимать талисман при свидетелях. 

— Эй, не стоит расстраиваться, — говорит Кот, положив руку ей на плечо, — хоть я и разочарован, что нам больше, скорее всего, не доведётся сражаться вместе. 

— Правда? 

— Да, у тебя здорово получилось. — Он потирает шею, отводя взгляд в сторону. Этот жест на удивление застенчивый. — Сказать по правде, я… я подумал, что ты и есть Ледибаг. 

— Только потому, что я появилась, когда её не было, — смеётся она.

— Нет. Я правда решил, что ты – Ледибаг. Я только сегодня понял, как вы похожи. 

— Н-неужели? — Её сердцебиение учащается, а левый глаз начинает дёргаться. 

— Да. В смысле у вас даже причёска одинаковая. 

На этот раз её смех куда более вымученный. 

— Ничего себе, и правда. Точно. Никогда не задумывалась. — _«Убейте меня прямо сейчас. Нужно срочно поменять причёску»_. — Но ты ведь знаешь, что я совсем не такая, как Ледибаг. То есть ты же видел, какая я неуклюжая, а она всегда такая уверенная и…

— Та девушка, что спасла меня сегодня, была вполне себе уверенной. 

— Но…

— И очень сообразительной тоже.

— Вообще-то, план придумала Ледибаг, — замечает она, вскидывая палец.

— Но это не Ледибаг придумала, как нам выбраться из коробки, в которую нас засадил Злолюстратор. 

— О… — Левый глаз снова начинает дёргаться. Она не сомневается, что и улыбается она также дёргано. — Ты не забыл? 

— Конечно нет. — Он хватает её за плечи, и на его лице возникает теплейшая из улыбок. — Ты правда потрясающая девушка, Маринетт. Бороться вместе с тобой с акумами было бы честью для меня. 

Искренность его слов поражает её в той же мере, что и заставляет покраснеть. 

— Не думаю, что это возможно, Кот. Ты слышал, что сказала Ледибаг.

— Да, знаю, но позволь коту надеяться.

В груди разливается тепло. Котёнок-переросток иногда бывает на удивление мил. 

Он притягивает её в короткое объятие, а затем отступает.

— Как бы то ни было, спасибо, что пришла на выручку. Сражаться с акумой в костюме банана было не так окожурительно, как представлялось. 

— Не так окожурительно, как представлялось? — морщит нос она. 

— Знаю. Кошачьи каламбуры гораздо замурчательнее.

— Да я не про… — Он останавливается, усмехаясь. Неважно.

Подмигнув, он запрыгивает на балконное ограждение.

— Пора идти. Увидимся, Маринетт.

— Пока, Кот. 

Он отдаёт ей честь и соскакивает с перил, отталкиваясь от крыш шестом. Она глядит ему вслед, и у неё на губах играет ласковая улыбка.

— Ты тоже потрясающий, котёнок, — бормочет она.


	16. Потанцуем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 13: «Я никогда не думал, что может быть так». Марикот.

С одного из окрестных зданий доносятся звуки музыки. Мелодия ассоциируется у Маринетт с задымлёнными джаз-барами и чёрно-белыми фильмами, которые временами любит смотреть мама: медленные проигрыши фортепьяно и пение с хрипотцой – убаюкивающий поток, вот-вот грозящийся унести её в иное время. 

Нуар отходит от балконных перил и протягивает ей ладонь. 

— Ты чего? — спрашивает она.

— Разрешите пригласить вас на танец? 

Она смеётся, поворачиваясь к нему боком:

— Не валяй дурака.

— Я серьёзно.

Нечто в его голосе заставляет её сердце пропустить удар. Она украдкой посматривает на него из-под ресниц.

— Маринетт. — Он сгибается в поклоне, достойном королевского двора, и, когда они встречаются взглядами, она замечает огонёк в его глазах. — Это прекрасная ночь, а ты – прекрасная принцесса. Окажи этому скромному коту честь и потанцуй с ним. 

Она вспыхивает. Он правда считает её красивой или же просто как всегда перегибает палку? С ним никогда не поймёшь. 

Он не понукает её к ответу – лишь улыбается, так и не опустив руку. При таком свете полной луны и, как бриллианты, разбросанных по небу звёзд кажется, будто он сошёл прямиком со страниц какой-то сказки. Её личный рыцарь с кошачьими ушами и в кожаных доспехах. 

Она подаёт ему руку и позволяет вывести себя на середину балкона. Одной рукой он обхватывает её за талию, она кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Они танцуют под музыку, посмеиваясь, пока не находят ритм, а затем просто смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

Её сердце ускоряет свой бег.

Она путается в собственных ногах и наступает на носки его ботинок. Его это, кажется, ничуть не смущает. Он лишь крепче сжимает её талию и притягивает её к себе, чтобы положить свою голову на её. Щёки вспыхивают с новой силой, и всё её тело сотрясается от ударов сердца. Она закрывает глаза и отдаётся во власть объятия.

Танец превращается в медленные покачивания. 

— Я никогда не думал, что может быть так, — шепчет – практически выдыхает – он. 

— Хм-м? 

— С тобой.

У неё в животе порхают бабочки.

— Ты о чём? 

— О том, что мне кажется, что я, возможно…

Во рту пересыхает, а сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. У неё не хватает смелости поднять на него глаза.

— Да? 

Он останавливается и выпускает её руку, но лишь для того чтобы коснуться её лица, проведя по щеке обтянутым перчаткой большим пальцем. Никогда ещё он не смотрел на неё так тепло и нежно. Даже когда бросал влюблённые, тоскливые взгляды на Ледибаг. 

— Что? — шепчет она.

Уголок его губ приподнимается в улыбке, и он легонько тыкается своим лбом в её.

— Ничего. — Они вновь начинают покачиваться. — Просто мне нравится с тобой танцевать. 

Её сердце волнуется и трепещет (потому что она знает наверняка, что он собирался сказать совсем не это), но собственная нерешительность останавливает её от того, чтобы призвать его к ответу. 

Они оба сторонятся этого опасного разговора. Разговора, который может изменить всё.

Она обнимает его за шею, прижимаясь ближе.

Когда они наконец прекращают танцевать, музыка давно уже не играет.


	17. Кричит внутри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиктябрь, день 14: «Я не могу вернуться». Адрианетт.

В другой жизни – той, в которой Маринетт не должна была превращаться в Ледибаг, чтобы всех спасти – она бы, может, даже поблагодарила акуму. Возможно. Хотя вообще-то вряд ли, потому что прямо сейчас Адриан Агрест лежит на ней пластом, а она зациклилась на том, что с утра не помыла голову. 

К тому же её рука у него на заднице. 

— Мне так жаль, — бормочет она, вспыхивая до самых кончиков ушей. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. 

— Эм, ничего страшного. — Его лицо тоже залито румянцем. — Я знаю, что ты не виновата.

Справедливо. Клейкое месиво, которым пульнул в них акума, не даёт ей сдвинуть руку ни на сантиметр. И не позволяет им с Адрианом отлепиться друг от друга. Им не разделиться, если только она не рискнёт позвать на помощь Тикки. (И кто знает, сработает ли это. Разрушение – это всё-таки специализация Нуара). 

Адриан закусывает губу, привлекая внимание к её мягкости и персиково-розовому оттенку. Жаль, что клейстер не слепил их губы. 

Стойте, нет. Так думать нельзя. Плохие, плохие мысли. Сейчас ей нужно сосредоточиться на том, как исправить положение, а не размышлять, каково было бы поцеловать Адриана. (Пускай его губы и _прямо перед ней_, и она кожей ощущает его дыхание, и его глаза такие зелёные и прекрасные в свете солнца, и…)

— Будем надеяться, что Ледибаг скоро появится, — говорит он.

— Или Кот Нуар. — Натянутая улыбка. — Н-нельзя ведь забывать про него, да? 

— Да… 

Они оба отводят взгляд. 

Она изо всех сил старается не шевелить рукой. (Не потому что хочет пощупать его зад. У неё просто сводит пальцы. Честное слово). 

Что-то между ними начинает вибрировать – там, где их бёдра намертво припечатаны друг к другу. Он тут же переводит взгляд на неё, и, хоть и кажется удивлённым, вскоре его губы начинают подрагивать, словно он старается не рассмеяться. 

— Эм, Маринетт, по-моему, ты жужжишь.

— Это телефон, — стонет она, закрывая глаза, чтобы его не видеть. — Мне кто-то звонит. Ничего не могу поделать!

— Прости, прости, — смеётся он. — Не стоило тебя дразнить.

Она кидает на него опасливый взгляд. Он улыбается ей тепло и ободряюще, и она растекается лужицей от этой улыбки.

— Постой, — говорит он, оживляясь, и смотрит на неё горящими глазами. — Маринетт, твой телефон!

— А?

— Кажется, у меня может получиться достать его. Мы сможем позвать на помощь!

— Н-но как? Он застрял между нами.

— Я частично могу двигать одной рукой, но, эм… — Он вновь закусывает губу и вспыхивает. — Мне, эм, придётся тебя трогать. 

Она перестаёт дышать. Бьётся ли её сердце – тоже вопрос. 

— Маринетт?

Система перезагружается, и слова вырываются из её рта потоком:

— Адриан Агрест, ты можешь трогать меня, как пожелаешь. 

Он недоумённо моргает.

— В с-смысле для этого. Конечно, ты можешь мыргать тремня. То есть трогать меня. Чтобы найти телефон! Только для этого!

— Хорошо, — кивает он, всё ещё выглядя слегка потерянным. 

Она сглатывает, и её сердце безудержно колотится, когда он аккуратно просовывает руку между ними. _«Боже мой,_ — проносится в её одуревшем мозгу, где уже взрываются фейерверки, — _Это происходит. Это действительно происходит на самом деле»_. 

— П-порядок? — уточняет он, окидывая её взглядом.

— Полный, — суматошно кивает она. — Полнейший. 

Его пальцы касаются её кожи там, где задралась рубашка. (_«Прямой контакт, боже мой!»_) Он громко сглатывает. У них в распоряжении не так уж много места, учитывая застывший клейстер, припечатавший их к земле. (И друг к другу). Ему приходится пропихивать свою руку между ними, чтобы добраться до кармана, в котором лежит её телефон. От каждого прикосновения она умирает, дрожа и трепеща. 

— Достал, — выдыхает он.

— К-класс.

Он хмурится, вертя телефоном и так, и эдак, пока ему не удаётся выудить его и неуклюже поднести к плечу. Они оба красные, как помидоры. Затем его глаза округляются.

— О, — произносит он. — Моя фотография у тебя на…

— МОДА!

Он моргает.

— Т-то есть потому что я увлекаюсь модой. А ты модель. Для модных изданий.

Уголки его губ подёргиваются.

— Точно, теперь вспомнил. Тебе нравится коллекция моего отца.

— Да! Так и есть! Очень нравится! — Она нервно смеётся, хоть и кричит внутри. 

К счастью, такое объяснение его устраивает, и он спрашивает пароль, чтобы разблокировать телефон. 

— Похоже, тебе звонила Алья, — говорит он. — Давай-ка ей перезвоним. Она должна быть неподалёку от Ледибаг, так ведь? 

— Или Кота Нуара.

— Верно. Или Кота Нуара.

Он набирает Алье и включает динамик. 

— Девчуля! — раздаётся голос той. — Где тебя носит? Я пыталась до тебя дозвониться. Тебе срочно нужно вернуться. 

— Я не могу вернуться, — отвечает Маринетт. — Тут нападение акумы.

— Что!

И, как по заказу, тут же начинают вопить сирены, предупреждая жителей об очередном нападении и призывая их укрыться в каком-нибудь безопасном месте. Алья оживляется и заявляет, что заметила акуму и теперь просто обязана заснять это для своего блога. 

— Нет, Алья, погоди! Ты должна…

— Я тебе перезвоню, девчуля!

— Алья!

Гудки. Адриан и Маринетт молча переглядываются.

— Что ж, попытка не увенчалась успехом, — замечает он.

Маринетт стонет. Ситуация в самом деле выходит из-под контроля.


End file.
